


Another Pokemon Journey

by LightingMyWayHome



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Baby's first pokemon story, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon variations, elements of mental illness, i didnt want t be alone, i dont know where this is going, pokemon crossbreeds, so I thought, why not add my favorite meme lord team leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingMyWayHome/pseuds/LightingMyWayHome
Summary: It's another one of those Pokemon journey stories that everyone's probably thought of making or made up.Haley Green is a Researcher at a small Facility in the middle of nowhere, and has been sent out at the order of the Head of the Lab to learn as much as she can about Pokemon. But not just normal Pokemon! Oh no! Our girl is searching for variations and crossbreeds to study and figure out as much as she can about the nature of how such things occur in nature. With her trusty service Pokemon Rio there to keep her mildly in check, it's shaping up to be quite the adventure.Now she's just gotta find some friends out here!





	1. First Day

She double checked her bag and said her goodbyes to the other assistants.

 

She checked her bag again as she bid the Boss a farewell.

 

And now she’s checking her bag again as she steps out of the store in town.

 

“You can never have enough Max Heal spray.” She tells the Lucario-Lopbunny hybrid standing at the door as she closes her bag, tapping his foot and staring at her with an unamused frown and a raised eyebrow. “Especially at the start of a journey.”

 

“You have _57 Max Heals_ , Haley.” He huffs, uncrossing his arms and bounding beside her as they finally head to the outskirts of town. “That’s too many for not having stepped out of your hometown.”

 

“I’m being cautious.”

 

“You’re being **paranoid**.”

 

“One can never be over prepared.”

 

He rolls his eyes and counts on his fingers. “You’ve checked your bag eight times since you packed it this morning, you went back to the lab three times to make sure you told everyone goodbye, you’ve been in the poke center twice to make sure Nurse Joy would let the next town over to know you were coming, and how many times have you checked to see if your parents had called today?” He turns and narrows his eyes as she shoves her phone away with a sheepish pout. “Need I continue?”

 

“Look!” She sighs, brushing hair out of her face. “I’m just trying to cover all my bases okay? You’re always saying I need to keep my head better.”

 

“But now you’re going into OCD levels of preparation and I am not trained to deal with that and there is no way you’re dragging me to a training center to get such skills.” He squints at her challengingly. “Anxiety and Depression are more than enough for our current situation.”

 

“Alright, alright!” She scoffs and pats her bag. “Look let’s just- uh.” She stops cold and gulps. “Oh boy.”

 

The Lucario sighs and stops, turning to watch his human. “Haley. It’s just the edge of town. You can do this.”

 

“I-I know!” She insists, but bites her lip nervously. “I… I’ve never really left the city limits before.”

 

“I know.” Rio hops closer and takes her hand in his paws. “We’ll be in the next town by tomorrow. But you gotta start by leaving this place.”

 

She smiles slightly and nods, tightening her grip on his paws and stepping forward.

 

“Haley!” Both pokemon and trainer yelp, spinning around to spot a young woman carrying something rushing over, panting. “H-haley! Oh, thank goodness you haven’t left yet!”

 

“Uh, y-yeah.” Haley glances back at Rio with a raised brow. “Wh-what’s up, Sandra?”

 

The blonde girl with the deepest brown eyes Haley had ever seen smiled, though she was out of breath. “Th-the professor. H-he wanted, ugh, he wanted you to have this.” She hands the wrapped up device to the brunette.

 

“What is it?” Rio hops over to peer over his human’s shoulder as she unwraps the device. “O-oh! Oh my gosh, is he sure?!” She looks up at the blonde incredulously. She nods, smiling excitedly.

“Yup!” Sandra claps her hands together. “He thought it’d be a good idea for you to start your journey with one of those eggs we got in last week. It’ll be safe in the incubator so not even _you_ can hurt this one.” A pointed look and a small smile has the brunette flushing and putting the device in her bag.

 

“Oh come on! That was one time! And besides, it was about to hatch anyways! That Zigzagoon was fine!” Rio snickers, covering his muzzle with his paws as Haley flusteredly tries to excuse herself. “We-well, uh, w-we had better get going! Thanks for running out here to give it to me.”

 

Sandra smiles brightly and grabs Haley’s hands in her own. “You’ll be sure to call once you get to the next town, right? We’ll all be so worried about you, you know?”

 

Haley’s cheek darken as she nods. “R-right. O-of course. It’ll be the first thing I do!” Sandra beams, satisfied with her answer and nods.

 

“Okay! I’ll go let Carlton know you got it.” Sandra quickly steps forward and gives Haley a light hug, then pulls away with a broad smile. “Be careful out there, okay?”

 

Haley nods, face flushing a deeper red as Sandra giggles, then hurries back the way she’d come, waving over her shoulder. Haley grins lopsidedly, waving back until the other is out of sight down the road.

 

“So _glad_ we got to see dear Sandy before we left, huh?” Rio elbows Haley, snapping her out of her stupor.

 

“Wuh-uh-well, y-yeah! Sh-shut up Rio!” She fumes, turning and strutting away from the city. “Sh-she’s super nice, okay?”

 

“And cute.” Rio ducks as she swipes at him with a huff and narrowed eyes. “I don’t know why you never bothered to ask her out. She clearly wouldn’t mind if you did.”

 

“Eep!” She covers her face, ears turning red as she squeaks nervously into her hands. “B-because.”

 

Rio sighs and rolls his eyes, hopping closer to take one of her hands in his. “Let’s just focus on getting to Saffron City okay?”

 

She nods. “Yeah. It is a long way from home.” She looks back as they pass they sign that greets all new visitors to Selwer Town. “...Do you think we’re ever gonna come back here?”

 

Rio tenses suddenly and looks back at her curiously, her expression somber. “....... Only if you want to.” He says, tightening his grip on her hand. “This is the beginning of a new chance for us. We can make something more of ourselves now, okay? We’ll make it. It’ll be different from last time.”

 

She smiles slightly and nods. “Right. New start. We got this, right?”

 

Rio smiles. “Right.”


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley faces her hidden fear.

This was it. This was going to be the real moment of truth.

 

“This should be good.” Rio says as Haley pulls the folded up tent from her bag. “This is farther than we got the first time, isn't it?” She nods, silently swallowing nervousness.

 

Make it through the night. That was it. All she had to do was survive this night and she’d officially have made it further than she had back then.

 

“Hey, why don’t you let Chita and Jupiter out? Chita can help me get firewood.” Rio puts a paw on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s not just the two of us, this time.”

 

“I-I know.” Her voice is small, but she clears her throat and grabs the pokeballs hanging from her belt. “Right. Okay guys, give us a hand.” She tosses the balls and they open. A Chikorita with fluffy white down and a Eevee with yellow zig-zag patterns appear from the balls. Haley smiles and kneels down, letting the two hops over to bump their heads to her cheeks.

 

“Ahaha! Okay, okay you two, give us a hand.” She rubs their heads, giggling. “Chita, give Rio a hand okay?”

 

“Chikaaaa!” Chita ruffles her fluff and hops over to Rio with an excited grin. “Chikaa! Chikariii!”

 

Rio laughs and pats her head. “Let’s go get firewood before it’s too dark.” And the pair wander off to the woods as the sun starts to set.

 

Haley turns to Jupiter and rubs his head. He purrs happily and presses against her hand.

 

“Okay, let’s get the tent and stuff set up.”

 

It doesn’t take long to pitch the little tent with it’s two sticks and six pegs in the ground. It’s sturdier than what most first time trainers’ she’d helped send off over the past ten years usually have, thanks to her brother’s past experience with scouting, and plenty big enough for her sleeping bag and pokemon. Jupiter helps stamp the stakes down as she lays out bedding for them all inside, plus the radio she’s got packed.

 

For once, she’s glad to have been dragged along on all those scout camping trips during her childhood.

 

By the time the tent’s set up and furnished to woman’s satisfaction, Rio and Chita return with armfuls (and vinefuls) of twigs and small broken logs.

 

“We should get a fire going before it gets too dark.” Rio suggests, kneeling down to pile his load of kindling on the ground.

 

“Chita, Jupiter.” The two pokemon look to their trainer expectantly. “Go grab some rocks so we can build a fire ring. Little ones, okay?” They both nod and prance off to the side of the road to collect good sized stones as Rio helps her pile the bigger pieces to form a teepee.

 

“Go ahead and get the food out so we can start eating once this is set.” Haley nods to the tent as she fishes out some lint from her pockets and a pocket knife. He nods and sets to finding their food supply as she strips some sticks of their bark to pile under the wooden teepee.

 

After breaking a few matches, she finally gets a flame and lights the kindling, blowing softly until it catches fully.

 

“We have FI-YAH!” She cheers, throwing her arms up as Chita and Jupiter bring their rocks over. “Let’s contain this bad boy!” The two small pokemon help place the rocks in a ring around the fire, Haley beaming excitedly. The two pokemon settle by her side as she sets up the cooking pot over the fire.

 

“And I have the Fuh-ood!” Rio mimics her excitement as he bring over the insulated bag their supplies were in. “What are we gonna make tonight?”

 

“I think that can of soup should be good for all of us.” She holds out her hand and he fishes out a can from the bag. She pops the top open and dumps its contents out as Rio gets some water from a canteen to pour into the pot as well. Chita squeaks happily, wagging her leaf about as she chirps. Jupiter settles himself right on Haley’s lap and watches as she works.

 

The trainer and her pokemon happily dig into their dinner as it finally gets to a boil.

 

The wind is gentle and warm as the last rays of sunlight finally disappear, leaving the moonlight and their campfire the only light sources in the area. Haley leans back on her arms and looks up at the sky as the stars start appearing above, Chita and Jupiter settling happily on her lap, Rio leaning against her side with a yawn.

 

“So?”

 

“Hm?” She looks over at her friend as he shrugs.

 

“Think we’re gonna make it this time?”

 

She squints her eyes for a moment, then nods. “Yup. I think we’re gonna do good this time.” Rio sighs and relaxes with a nod.

 

“Good, cause I think I could get used to this.” Haley snickers and rubs his head.

 

“Course you could.” She mumbles and yawns. “Let’s see how things work out tomorrow.” She stretches and hums. “Okay guys, let’s turn in!” She claps her hands and the three pokemon make noises of disapproval. She huffs and hauls Chita and Jupiter under her arms, grabbing Rio’s hand. She pulls her partner along to the tent and the group settle in around her sleeping bag and nod back off.


	3. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley and Rio make a new friend.

The morning is slow as the sun comes over the horizon. Rio crawls from the dew covered tent to stretch, assessing the state they’d left the fire ring in and how much wood was left to get another fire going.

 

“Well, might as well get something done while they’re asleep.” He looks back inside and smiles softly at Haley sprawled under the covers of the sleeping bag, Chita curled up in a ball by Haley’s head and Jupiter settled firmly on the sleeping girl’s chest. He sighs and turns back to picking up the wood.

 

He takes the pot to a small stream nearby and cleans it out, scrubbing the cast iron with his paw pads then sets it back up above the fire. He fishes a book of campfire recipes from her backpack and sets to making breakfast.

 

“Somethin’ smells good.” Haley yawns from the tent as Rio adds some spices to the pot. “What’cha makin?”

 

“Goop.” Rio says, stirring the hodgepodge of breakfast foods.

 

“Aw hell yeah, breakfast of the scouts!” She laughs and clambers out, Jupiter whining loudly in annoyance at being disturbed. “Gimme a bowl!”

 

Rio grabs one of the little plastic bowls they had and puts a scoop of the goop in, sprinkling some more cheese on top and putting a slightly over toasted piece of toast with it. Haley happily accepts and starts scarfing the food down.

 

Chita gets up next to Jupiter’s continued annoyance, moving the huffy Eevee-Pikachu off her side and waddles out to get some food.

 

“Chikaaaa!” She whines sleepily, climbing onto Haley’s lap. “Chikariii~!”

 

“Here, you fussy little thing.” Haley giggles and sets a few spoonfuls of her meal on her knee in front of Chita. “Eat up. We’re gonna be doing lots of walking today.”

 

“Chikaaa~!” Chita settles down to eat as Rio makes a bowl for himself.

 

“Think we’ll make it to Saffron today?” Rio asks, taking a drink from the canteen.

 

“Actually,” Haley swallows a mouthful of food and wipes her face. “I was thinking we detour towards Lavender town first.”

 

“Why Lavender town? Isn’t it known for having Ghost types?”

 

“Well, yeah-”

 

“You’re terrified of Ghost types.”

 

Haley huffs and puts her bowl down, Jupiter slipping out of the tent to eat what was left. “I just think we ought to buff up our team a bit before we start aiming for any big time Gyms.”

 

Rio blinks in surprise. “We’re taking on the Gym Challenge? When was that decided?”

 

“I kinda just figured it’d be a good idea to try it. We probably won’t take ‘em all on, but I’d like to see about taking on a few.”

 

“I figured you’d be doing contests. Chita would be pretty good at those.”

 

“Yeah, uhhh..” Haley chuckles nervously. “I still have no sense of style so I think that’s… I mean we’ll try it but I doubt we’ll do very well.”

 

Rio shrugs. “Well, as long as we’re doing something.”

 

Clean up is handled quickly after, the fire stomped out and the tent packed back into its bag. Jupiter takes it upon himself to sit on Haley’s shoulder and refuse to get back in his pokeball, Chita happy to sit in the backpack with her head out.

 

Haley sighs and readjusts the bag, looking over the campsite one more time.

 

“Okay, I think…. Yeah, we should be good to go.”

 

“Alright, good.” Rio grabs Haley’s hand in his paw. “Why did you pick Lavender Town though? Seems like not the kind of place to start off with.”

 

Haley shrugs as they start off. “It’s on the same road, just the other direction. Same time it’d take to get to Saffron.”

 

Rio sighs and shakes his head. “Okay, I guess. Whatever you decide to do.”

 

“You don’t want to go?”

 

“I just don’t want you to have a panic attack over the Ghost types there. Or the big building with people’s passed on Pokemon.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” She takes a deep breath. “We won’t too close to that place and I can handle a few Ghost types.”

 

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Rio mutters, tightening his grip on her hand. “We should just head to Saffron.”

 

“Well… It’s pretty crowded, and it’s such a big city.” She sighs and rubs her cheek. “Honestly, I’ll take a few Ghost types over some over crowded city.” She shudders dramatically. “Let’s just see what happens from this point on, okay?”

 

Rio sighs, but nods. Chita and Jupiter pipe in their own huffs and squeaks, Haley giggling.

 

“Okay, since that’s settled-”

 

“WATCH OUT!” Haley only starts to turn around when Rio yanks her out of the way, a flash of yellow and black skidding past the surprised group before crashing directly into a bush on the other side of the road.

 

“Uh-oh-ah?!” She looks back where the other must have come from and back to the bush where a set of skates roll wildly in the air on the legs of the person in the bush. “A-are you okay?!”

 

She and Rio rush over, quickly attempting to pull the branches away to pull the dazed person free. “Hey! Say something!”

 

Chita and Jupiter jump down and pull the person’s legs as Haley and Rio try to pull them out by the waist. The sound of tearing branch is the only warning before the whole group tumbles backwards, the skater falling on their back with an ‘oof’.

 

Haley yelps and turns, brushing sticks and leaves from her hair. “H-hey! Are you okay?”

 

“Uh… k-kinda?” The blonde haired boy blinks a few times, rubbing the side of his head. “Man, that… that hill was kinda steep.”

 

Haley sighs and rolls her eyes, Rio getting up and dusting himself off. Chita whines and gets up, picking up Jupiter with her vines and wobbles her way back over to Haley.

 

“What were you expecting, skating around like that?” Haley gets up with a huff as she puts the two in her bag, leaving the top open. She offers a hand to the other and he accepts with an embarrassed chuckle. “You should have a pokemon pulling you along if you’re going to do that. They can help keep you from crashing, y’know?”

 

“I know that.” He leans over and musses up his already spiky hair in an attempt to get rid of the leaves and twigs. “I just didn’t think it’d be so steep on the way down!”

 

“Well, did you scrape anything? Rio knows Heal Pulse and I’ve got a First Aid kit.” She picks a few twigs from the scruff of his neck and tosses them aside.

 

“Mmmm, nope!” He stands back up and beams at her cheerfully. “I’m all good, just a little, uh…” He blinks a few more times, then shakes his head.

 

“Dazed?” She offers with a soft smile and raised brow. “Cause you definitely look it.”

 

“Yeah, that.” He chuckles again, rubbing at the back of his neck nonchalantly. “Oh, uh!” He sticks his arm out and laughs under his breath. “Thanks for helping me, I’m Spark.”

 

Her lips twitch into an amused grin and she accepts his hand shake. “Haley. And this fuzzy boy is Rio.” She elbows the hybrid who yelps and swats at her arm. She snickers as he locks his arms around her bicep, squinting at the boy suspiciously.

 

“So what are you doing out here?” Rio asks, pressing his cheek into Haley’s arm.

 

“Actually, I’m out on a Pokemon journey! I’m trying to become a Gym Leader!” Haley and Rio’s eyes widen in surprise as the blonde smoothes some hair back. “Just finished up all my schooling for it so now I’ve just gotta build up a good team.”

 

“Oh, well then.” Rio mutters.

 

“That’s quite the coincidence!” Haleys claps her hands together and grins. “We actually just started our Journey!”

 

“Oh? You gonna be a Gym Leader too?”

 

“Oh, gosh no, I could never.” She brushes some hair out of her face. “No, I’m out on a research oriented journey. The Head of our Facility thought it’d do me some good to get out of town and do some field work.”

 

Spark’s eyes widen and his grin broadens. “Really? That’s cool! Wait.” He looks around then at the Pokemon watching him from Haley’s bag and side. “Are you… traveling by yourself?”

 

“Uh, well, me and my Pokemon, yeah.” She gestures at Rio who’s lip twitches slightly. “Are you?”

 

“Well, yeah, but that’s cause I lost the guys I was traveling with a few towns back.” He folds his hands behind his head and shrugs. “But I mean, no offense, but you don’t seem like someone who’d do good on a long trek on your own.”

 

Haley’s face flushes as she covers her face with one hand. “I-it’s that obvious?” She squeaks. Rio snorts and shakes his head.

 

Spark laughs. “People say I’m good at reading folks. You’re probably not real good at battling either since you’re just starting right?”

 

Haley puffs her cheeks slightly and tugs lightly at a strand of hair by her face. “N-not really, yeah.”

 

The blonde throws his arms up. “Well, we could travel together! I can show ya some stuff about fighting and you can do research’n stuff on the Pokemon we meet on the way!”

 

Rio huffs and tightens his grasp on Haley’s arm. “We’re fine on our own-”

 

“That’d be great!” Haley grins, cutting off the pouting Lucario. She shoots him a pointed look, then turns back to Spark with a bright smile. “That sounds like a great idea.”

 

“Great!” Spark grins and brings his arms down to hook his thumbs in his pockets. “I was actually heading towards Saffron next, you guys cool with that?”

 

“We were actually just talking about that-” Haley yelps as Rio squeezes her arm with his.

 

“We already decided we were heading to Lavender Town.” He says with a narrow eyed look. “They don’t really have a gym there so I guess-” Haley swats Rio’s nose and he yelps, covering his muzzle with a frown as Haley sighs.

 

“Uh, well, that’s fine. I haven’t been there yet ad it was next on my list of places to visit.” Spark glances between the two curiously then shrugs. “Probably a good idea to build up the team a bit more anyways.”

 

Haley nods, swinging an arm around Rio’s shoulders and squeezing his head against her side, muffling his demands for freedom. “We were just talking about that while we were cleaning up our camp.”

 

“Well,” He gestures down the path with an exaggerated bow. “After you, Miss.”

 

Her nose scrunches as her lips curve into a smile. Rio groans and she ruffles the top of his head. She snickers as Spark steps up beside her and they start walking. Rio huffs and hops along, grabbing Haley’s hand with both paws.


End file.
